


Doctor I Need You

by aaphroditess



Series: Doctor I Need You [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaphroditess/pseuds/aaphroditess
Summary: It’s your second year being the attending Cardiothoracic surgeon at Serenity Hospital and you’re luck this year sucked. The rivalry between Heartstone Medical Center and Serenity Hospital has been going on for decades. Now they’ve decided to combine the 2 hospitals together making Heartstone Serenity Hospital. Even with the merger the doctors despise each other, they don’t want to work with the other side. When one day a train accident happens, the ER overflows with patients, you have no choice but to work with the attending Trauma surgeon of Heartstone, Dr. Lee Taeyong.





	Doctor I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a prologue than a chapter
> 
> I am not a doctor in any way, shape, or form  
> some medical information will be wrong but cut me some slack it's a fanfic
> 
> I'd also like to credit Grey's Anatomy for most of the medical parts of this fanfic.
> 
> Characters (and their roles) : can you sense my multifandom?  
> Serenity Hospital  
> \- You (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon)   
> \- Dr. Kim Jisoo (Head of General Surgery)  
> \- Dr. Kim Seokjin (Jin) (Attending Anesthesiologist)   
> \- Park Jinyoung (Nurse)  
> \- Sohn Shownu (Scrub Nurse)   
> \- Dr. Jeon Wonwoo (5th year Surgical Resident)
> 
> Heartstone Medical Center  
> \- Dr. Lee Taeyong (Attending Trauma Surgeon)  
> \- Dr. Nakamoto Yuta (5th year Surgical Resident)  
> \- Dr. Kim Taeyeon (Head of Neurosurgery)  
> \- Bae Irene (Scrub Nurse)  
> \- Dr. Kim Xiumin (Head of Pediatric surgery)  
> \- Dr. Park Leeteuk (Chief of Surgery) 
> 
> Song(s) to play while reading:  
> 01\. I’m fine thank you - Ladies Code  
> 02\. Exodus - Exo

Today was another slow day at Serenity Hospital. It was lunchtime, you sat with your fellow doctors. Not one peep came out of your mouths because none of you knew what to say. Tomorrow, Serenity Hospital and Heartstone Medical Center will merge together to become Heartstone Serenity Hospital. The rivalry between Heartstone and Serenity has been going on for about 8 decades now. 

The idea of even being in the same operating room of the doctors of Heartstone makes you gag. But the worst, at least half of the doctors and nurses will be fired to make room for the merger. Today is the day where you find out if you’ll stay in or be cut off.

Dr. Wonwoo broke the silence, “How many residents do you think they’ll keep?”

“Stop worrying Wonwoo, you’ll be fine,” Jisoo assured.

Just then, Jinyoung came running to table. He took a moment to catch his breath, “I heard that most of the attending surgeons will stay but they’re firing half of the nurses and residents.”

“Fuck…” Wonwoo muttered under his breath. 

“Who’s dumbass idea was it to merge the 2 hospitals who hate each other together?” Jin asked, “I refuse to work with those hotshots.”

“Agreed.” We all said in unison. 

We began eating in silent, feeling uneasy about who might be staying and who might leave.

Sohn Shownu came running in the cafeteria out of breath, “They posted the list! They posted the list!”

Every doctor and nurse ran out of the cafeteria to the medical board looking at the list of doctors and nurses that were staying. Running as fast as you can, you reached the medical board first and scanned the list for your name. The list couldn’t have more than 25 names, after scanning through 10 names, you sighed of relief after seeing ‘Dr. y/l/n y/n - Cardiothoracics’.

You’re relief didn’t last long when all the other doctors and nurses rammed into you trying to find their names as well.

After a couple of minutes every doctor and nurse has seen the list. There were tears of joy and sadness everywhere. You started looking for your friends. You found Jin and Jisoo right away after the sight of both of them awkwardly dancing and celebrating they were on the list. Jinyoung and Shownu were found embracing each other. God these kids are so weird.

Strolling down the hallway you finally found Wonwoo, crying.

“I thought I saw your name on the list,” You were confused. 

“I saw my name but it’s strange,” Wonwoo sniffled in confusement, “I don’t understand why so many exceptional residents were cut off and I, an average 5th year resident made it. Somehow I feel as if I don’t deserve it.”

“Dr. Jeon Wonwoo, don’t you ever say that about yourself again. The world is going to knock you around plenty. You don’t need to be doing it to yourself,” You scolded him.

~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~

Your pager woke you up in after getting 2 hours of sleep in the on call room. Today’s the day the merger’s finally happening. As you got out of bed, you took a look at the page you got, Jisoo paged you to come to the front of the hospital. 

When you got there, the sight made you almost vomit. Construction workers were adding “Heartstone” to the hospital sign. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna puke,” You gagged. 

Jinyoung grabbed your shoulders, “It doesn’t stop here,” he turns you around to the sight of Hearstone doctors and nurses. 

“I have to perform surgery with these asses?” You were livid.

“Also did you see the new Chief of surgery?” Jisoo asked, “the true definition of Mr. Pretentious”

“It also seems I have another competitor for Chief Resident too, someone named Nakamoto Yuta?” Wonwoo scoffed. 

“I heard there’s another scrub nurse as well. I liked it when I was the favorite scrub nurse.” Shownu pouted. 

Dr. Kim Seokjin came up to us, “What the hell are you guys doing? Yes those Heartstone doctors think they own this place but we have patients to serve. If you guys think you’re better doctors than them, then go and treat your patients.”

We all left and went to the ward. Jin is a person we all pick on because he’s so useless, but he sure is a damn good doctor. 

Walking into the ER you decided to treat a little girl named Haru. You always liked treating kids.

You greeted her parent, “Hello guys I’m Dr. y/l/n y/n. So what does your child need today?”

“Oh we told that doctor over there already, she’s been having these pains on her back,” Her mother informed you.

“You already told a doctor?” You asked.

“Yeah that’s me,” it was a man’s voice, not one you recognized which could only mean one thing. You turned around to see a doctor from Heartstone. “Your daughter is just experiencing some growing pains, perfectly normal at her age”

“Thank you doctor,” Haru’s father shook the doctor’s hand. You scoffed at the doctor, he looked at you and just scoffed back, you went to find another patient.

Both of you seem to be in a race seeing who can treat more patients. Every time you treated a patient you walked passed him and you both glared into each other’s eyes. Every time he treated a patient he walked past you and very discreetly coughed the number of patients he treated. What an asshole. 

After a couple of hours the ER was near empty and the remaining patients were in the process of being treated. 

You both were on opposite sides of the room, he glared at you. You could feel the hatred in his eyes, of course none of the Heartstone doctors wanted this merger too. He started walking towards you, when he reached you he went and stood by your side. Both of you stood there in silence with this indescribable tension between you. 

He was the first to talk, “So doctor, how many did you get to treat today?”

“10” You quickly responded. 

The doctor turned his body and came closer to you, too close. You turned around as well and found yourselves in a staring contest, you wanted to scold yourself for thinking that this doctor was so good looking. He then proceed to show a cocky smirk before his mouth came towards your ear. 

He whispered, “12. Sorry doctor, I guess you just weren’t fast enough.” You lightly pushed him away.

“Are all Heartstone doctors douchebags like you?’ You cocked a smirk back at him. 

“You shouldn’t call me names doctor,” The man looks down at your nametag, “y/n, we might work together soon.”

“I’d rather set myself on fire doctor,” You looked at his name tag, “Taeyong”

Before he could fire back with some sarcastic comment, the ER doors opened with force. Paramedics were rushing in with injured people. 

“There was a train crash, multiple casualties and injuries.” One of the paramedics informed you. Doctors came rushing into the ER claiming a person to treat. 

Dr. Lee Taeyong seems to be giving orders to the doctors, he’s probably a trauma surgeon. Each doctor seems to be getting into pairs for 1 patient. The Heartstone doctors and Serenity doctors still keeping clear of each other. You looked around and found a patient you were kind of eager to treat, an object through her chest. You ran to the bed and claimed the patient, at the same time you saw him grab it too. Shit. Lee Taeyong grabbed this patient too. 

Both of you stared at each other again, waiting for the other person to let go and find another patient until the woman started flatlining. You didn’t care anymore, even though you so desperately don’t want to work with Heartstone doctors, especially this one, you are still a doctor, an exceptional one at that. Taeyong probably had the same thought, you both started wheeling the woman to OR room 3.


End file.
